


Star Wars: Black Leader

by Thenameispoe



Category: FN2187 - Fandom, Finn - Fandom, Poe Dameron - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens, bb8 - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, First Order, Mystery, Resistance, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, Twi'lek, alien - Freeform, xwing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenameispoe/pseuds/Thenameispoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a mission turned ambush, Poe is tasked with the mission to locate an engineer long thought to be dead. This engineer might just be the key to victory but who will get to them first? With what seems to be a mole inside the resistance will Poe make it in time and convince the engineer to join their forces, or will they fall into the hands of the First Order?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Chapter to my Fanfiction. It's mostly set up. The next chapter is going to be much more fun.  
> And don't ask me 'where was BB8?'  
> Trust me that droid is going to have quite the talk with Poe later. ;)

The tarmac was a flurry of mechanics, ground crew and droids as they prepared the runways for the return of the x-wing squadrons. Clearing the runway, setting up repair stations and refuelling docks, it was all routine procedure, tasks that had be practiced and applied so many times it was all second nature to the resistance ground crew.  
Overhead small specks began to cut through the atmosphere sending clouds into white puffs, swirling around the sky like ink in water. The squadron’s had returned from their latest run in with the First Order, their crafts all tarnished with the scars of battle.  
Majors began barking the last orders to technicians and general hands as the x-wings began their descent to the resistance base.  
It was an old rebellion era base that was situated on the planet D’Qar, it was small, undersupplied and short of staff but they managed.  
Inside the control room General Organa sat quietly thinking over the events of the day. She was consumed in her thoughts, the harsh reality of their circumstances weighing heavy on her chest.  
Around her, technicians finished up their duties, taking notes for the debrief that was to follow any mission that took place from the resistance. They shuffled around the general, taking tedious care not to disturb her in her thoughts. Though a month had passed since Starkiller Base, wounds were still fresh from the loss of her husband. The loss of such a passing never clouded her judgments or orders, in fact it was pushed off to the back of her mind when she was overseeing any mission, but once she was alone, her thoughts turned to the man she loved.  
Control panels whirred and beeped furiously as they signalled the approach of the aircraft snapping the woman from her sorrowful thoughts. Dameron. She needed to see Dameron.  
“Lieutenant Connix, greet Commander Dameron upon his return and tell him I need to speak with him urgently,” the orders sent the young woman into a flurry. Pushing herself quickly from her station to go and greet the commander out on the tarmac. It was of utmost importance that the General speak to the man before any formal debriefing. There was intel that needed to be investigated which took priority over anything else the man had planned.

The engine whined as it shut down, the lights on the dashboard turning off as the cockpit opened from above. Inside a man went to work removing his helmet and freeing his curls from their prison. Strands stuck to his face as small beads of sweat slowly ran down his brow unnoticed as he ran his hand instinctively through his hair. The man sighed and thought over what had transpired. They had been ambushed. Whether they had been double crossed or given bad intel still remained to be seen but no one had been hurt or died and to Poe that was greater than any success he could have earned.  
Stepping out from the cockpit Poe climbed down off the fuselage and began walking to greet his fellow pilots. Around him droids and people alike were hurrying to landed aircraft, inspecting each one for damage and repairs. Medics running to pilots ready to tend to any wounds they may have received.  
“Commander Dameron!” He knew the girl behind the voice but was confused to hear it out on the airfield. She was a control room technician, she would not have been sent out unless it was urgent.  
Poe put aside his thoughts and stood tall, a serious demeanor taking over his form.  
“Lieutenant Connix,” his voice was warming but loud as he turned to face the young woman who came bounding across the runway towards him. Her strides were quick and panicked and she was careless in her movements. Like a baby animal attempting to stand for the first time, Connix pushed herself forward as her legs wobbled ready to give out under each step.  
Poe’s hands found their way to his waist as he eyed the young woman trying to suppress a laugh, curious to know what had her in such a mess before him.  
“The General, she wants to speak to you. She said it was urgent.” Confronted by her words Poe simply gave a nod in response, giving the girl’s shoulder a light tap as if to comfort her. She had seemed far too worried to be carrying such harmless news. Poe was aware she was still new to the resistance and admired her passion to perform every task she was given quickly and efficiently but she would need to learn to stay calm in the face of many situations, such a skill only learnt over time.  
Poe jogged off towards the control room, his life support equipment bouncing heavy on his shoulders with each stride. He tried to think over what could be urgent enough for the General to want to see him privately before the debriefing. Deciding against any answer his imagination could think up Poe pushed himself forward into the main buildings of the resistance base.

The sound of his boots could be heard against the cold metal floor as he descended the stairs of the usually busy control room. What was normally a room cluttered by movement and noise was now silent but not empty. Sitting alone by the control panel, General Organa watched as Poe entered the room, her face stone cold and serious making Poe worry that he was about to be presented with unpleasant news.  
The woman stood, flicking a switch on the monitor sending it into action. A holographic figure appeared. It was an old human male but not one Poe knew in the resistance, perhaps an ally? He couldn't be sure, he was only certain that he was important.  
The man’s voice was gruff and serious matching the weathered face the words came from, “I have news of our lost engineer. Speculations say that they survived the explosion and are now hiding on the outer sectors of Nar Shaddaa. We must hurry to find them. If the First Order gets to them first, then we will have lost before the war has truly begun.” The hologram flickered and vanished, signalling the end of the transmission. Poe did not know what to make of the man's message or why the general had shown him this. He could only conclude that he was about to sent out on yet another mission.

The air in the room was cold and stained with silence as the two stared at each other. One awaiting instruction, the other adjusting herself to lean upon the control unit. She was exhausted, her body tired and small, her face turned down and solum. It was a rare sight to see the woman so vulnerable. Her fragile state was usually a force to be reckoned with but now with only Poe in the room with her, the General let her exhaustion show.  
Her voice though small never faulted as she finally addressed the man before her. “Poe, I understand you must be confused, so let me explain this as quickly as possible.” Her eyes met Poe’s locking in on them as she took in a deep breath before proceeding, her mind ticking over, finding the right words to say. “Five years ago, there was word of an engineer who discovered how to harness the power of Kyber crystals without the need of the force. Unfortunately, we were led to believe that following a devastating explosion that same engineer died. The explosion flattened several buildings and it was concluded that the origin was from one of the many kyber crystal prototypes the engineer had made. Everyone assumed that the designs had been faulty, but I believed otherwise. I believe they worked perfectly.  
We have reason to believe that the first order was close to locating this engineer and they planned on stealing the designs for their own use. So I think that the engineer, having learnt what their technology could amount to in the wrong hands, purposely blew it all up, leaving no trace of the themself or their designs.”  
“What does this have to do with me?”  
“We recently received word that my assumptions were correct. Working out of the outer sectors of Nar Shaddaa lies a mechanical engineer that goes by the alias Speck. We believe this is the same engineer that harnessed the power of Kyber Crystals” the general's words clocked over in Poe’s mind. If this was true then the galaxy would never be the same again. Such technology could change the face of war forever.  
“Your mission, Poe, is to take our transport ship with a small team of your choosing to Nar Shaddaa and investigate the lead on the engineer. We need you to find them, and test out their abilities. If you believe that this engineer is indeed the one we are looking for, then it is your job to convince them to return back with you. No matter the cost, this engineer and their designs cannot fall into the hands of the First Order.” The General’s words were firm, indicating the importance of this mission but Poe was all too familiar with it. Every mission he had ever gone on was important. Every single one was a matter of life and death. Even a simple supply run was a fight against the First Order. And with each fight brought hope. Poe couldn't allow them to gain any more power or control than they had already.  
Poe gave the general a quick nod signalling he understood the severity of his mission.  
“I'd like to request that Jess and Finn join me on the mission.”  
“Finn?” The general questioned, joyfully surprised by his choice.  
“I believe this would be a perfect opportunity for Finn to prove himself outside the walls of the base. The mission shouldn't be too dangerous or vigorous which is perfect for him now that he had healed.” Poe believed every word he said. Plus he knew Finn would appreciate the chance to stretch his legs. The friendship shared between the two men had only grown stronger over the past month and Poe trusted Finn with his life.  
“Go now and prepare yourself. Dress casual and tell Finn to do the same, I'll send word to Jess. She will be waiting for you by the ship. You leave immediately.” Poe caught on that he would need to act quickly and change into something less formal. Narr Shaddaa was a moon known for its criminal populous. It was run by the Hutts and was the a hub of villainous behaviour and treachery. It had both Resistance and First Order sympathisers alike living on the moon with no true way to tell between them so they would need to blend in and stay low. If anyone caught on they were resistance fighters, things could turn deadly fast.  
The engineer would most likely be selling illegal upgrades on ships and weaponry to earn money on the moon and would be well known for being one of the better mechanical engineers around. They wouldn't be too hard to find but they would be very good at hiding their true identity. To have gone unnoticed for so long meant that this engineer, whoever they may be, was good at blending in and remaining hidden.  
The pilot quickly ran off after being dismissed by the General, he took the word immediately very seriously. He was known to not relax until every duty that required his attention was completed. This was definitely no exception.  
His legs carried him as fast as they could manage across the base to where he knew he could find Finn.

 

Loud cracks and bangs echoed out from a bathroom, filling the hallway with sound. From inside a man worked tirelessly on finishing the repair he was sent to do. He mumbled to himself in between every movement, annoyed he had found himself in a situation all too familiar once again. “It's like I never left! I've only swapped the First Order toilets for Resistance ones.” His words mocked his situation. He was grateful for the change in command, he only wished he didn't have the same job.  
Loud footsteps rang through the hall outside of the small toilet unit snapping Finn out of his frustrated thoughts. He looked back hoping to catch a glance at whoever it was in such a hurry, the noises becoming louder as they neared. The source of the noise however stopped right in front of Finn his eyes now fixated on boots. They were a dark leather boots that appear far too tattered to belong to anyone official. His eyes slowly run up the body of the person before him, noticing the clothes were in a similar state to that of the shoes. Worn and tattered, the colour faded from its former glory.  
There was a long awkward pause between the two men as Finn finally met the eyes of the person who stood before him. He had not expected Poe of all people to be the one standing before him in such worn down clothes. Snapping to attention, Finn quickly sat up and used his dirty hands to flatten the wrinkles that had bunched up around him leaving finger marks stained along his tunic.  
“Get up, we have been assigned to a mission” Poe's words set a fire underneath Finn sending him up quickly from his spot on the ground. Finn’s movements were rushed and clumsy, his excitement affecting his motions. “Mission? It's not more sanitation work is it?” Finn’s voice was sarcastic as he gestured to Poe’s clothing.  
Poe laughed aloud before correcting the man before him “No, nothing like that. We have been tasked with locating someone very important.”  
“Why me?”  
“Your skills and knowledge of the first order could prove to be useful and besides, I thought you would be itching to get away from the site of a toilet.” Poe gestured to the poorly lit room behind Finn.  
“Awesome. Why the clothes?”  
“We have to go to a moon run by criminals. This place isn't pleasant on the eyes or nose. And if you don't fit in, you die.” Poe’s words were short and to the point. Poe couldn't waste time elaborating the extent of the mission. He only needed to convince Finn.  
“Fair enough, I'm in.” Finn slapped his hands together in excitement and followed after Poe.

Outside standing by the transport ship stood Jess dressed in similar tattered clothing to Poe patiently waiting for both men to arrive just as the General had stated. Her arms were folded over her chest as she leaned on the door of the ship. This wasn't her first ground mission with Poe, he knew he could trust her with the ship alone and if the time came, Jess would be able to fly the ship out of danger without his assistance. Poe could always rely on Jess being exactly where he needed her without his orders.  
“Getting me caught up in your mess again Dameron?” Jess said greeting her commander as he walked up to the transporter with Finn in toe. The transporter was a chimera of ships, each part recycled from other long forgotten ships, creating an ugly formation of twisted metal all welded together. It was operational and functioned well considering it origins but it was never an easy or enjoyable ride.  
“Wouldn't have it any other way,” as Poe caught up to the woman he patted her on the shoulder before jumping into the ship before him, heading straight for one of the two piloting seats.  
“The general gave me some supplies to pass onto yourself for the mission.” Jess handed over a large bag before taking the seat next to Poe. The bag contained two blasters, rations to get them by until their return and enough credits to bribe their way through the criminal town and pay their way into the heart of the engineer.  
Poe smiled as he looked down into the bag. His mind clocking over many a witty thing to say but he decided against the idea.  
“Finn hold this.” Poe threw the bag over his shoulder to the unprepared man behind him sending the bag into his stomach. With a loud ughnf, Finn wrapped his arms around the black material and fell back into the seat behind him, catching his breath after being winded moments earlier.  
Laughing to himself Poe started the engines ignoring the cold stare he was receiving from his female copilot. Jess was always serious on long missions which was why they worked well together. Poe knew when to be serious but often enjoyed joking around when he could, how else was he meant to enjoy his time in the resistance? Poe often got himself in more trouble than necessary because of his wit and humour and that's when Jess would usually jump in and save him from winding up dead.  
Last time Poe had gone out on a recon mission he wound up getting captured by the first order because of his big mouth. Unbeknownst to him at the time, that moment would become his saving grace as Finn saved him with the promise of mutual escape.  
“One day Dameron you're going to get me killed,” voice cold Jess turned her gaze to the view in front, as the pilots prepared the ship for its departure.  
“Not if I can help it,” he meant his words. He didn't wish for anyone on his squadrons to pass. Though it was a certainty that came with war, Poe tried his best to prevent any unnecessary death.  
Jess just shook her head and smirked, “engines are ready.”  
“Well what are you waiting for then?” Poe jeered at his copilot, laughing as she rolled her eyes at him in response.  
Pushing the throttle forward, the engines roared as the ship pushed upwards towards the atmosphere sending them onwards to their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe, Finn and Jess arrive on Nar Shadda and locate the engineer Speck but they must test their skills.  
> Is Speck the engineer they are looking for?

A thick haze lay over the atmosphere tinting everything in sight a deep orange. Towering buildings shot up towards the sky and below there seemed no end to their structures, vanishing off into an abyss below. The moon was lit up by constant lights protruding off buildings and flashing neon signs advertising illegal items of trade. Nar Shaddaa was the hub of illegal activity and with no true laws anything you could imagine was available at the right price.  
Jess sat in the cockpit, watching as Poe approached a wandering local while Finn stood a few paces back. Her hands sat waiting on the controls, ready to take off if things turned ugly. 

Walking up to a local Arcona, Poe sought to find out the location of the engineer his mission had sent him after.  
Poe tried to keep a straight face but he was constantly challenged by the ever present smell of old decaying food and sewage. It was an assault on his sense, the air lying heavy in his lungs, thick with its humid presence making the smell stick to the back of his throat like tar.  
As he approach the Arcona, Poe was quick to make sure his presences didn't at all seem threatening, his voice confident but calm and welcoming “Hello my friend, I was hoping you would be able to help me find someone,” Poe knew that around these parts information came at a price, he didn't need to be asked or challenged. Throwing a small bag of credits at the Arcona, Poe awaited his reply.  
The Arcona’s eyes flicked across the contents of the small bag processing what the man before him had said. He wasn't usually one to talk but if the request was not someone he was aligned with maybe he could open up a location for the right price. The green skinned alien stepped forward, his dark purple eyes twitching with curiosity “Who is it you seek?”  
Poe smirked walking closer to the humanoid as his hands slipping into his pockets. His facade was casual and relaxed but Poe was ready to shoot and run at any moment. No one could be trusted out here.  
“I'm after an engineer that goes by the name Speck. Have you heard of them?” Poe’s voice was steady and confident. His eyes looking over the companions that surrounded the man he spoke to, searching them and taking note of any weapons he could visibly find.  
The Arcona eyed Poe suspiciously. He knew of the engineer and was happy to part with the information. The alien shifted to face the pilot more directly, his voice scratchy as he replied, “And what if I have?” Poe threw another bag of credits at the man knowing that was the only way to speed their encounter along.  
Smiling the Arcona continued, “You can find Speck at the end of this block. It's the white building, you can't miss it.”  
“Thank you,” Poe smiled cunningly, walking away from the exchange. Standing unsettled and impressed, Finn watched as Poe walked over to him. Poe was well versed in his knowledge of the galaxy and how it operated. No matter where he wound up Poe was always able to talk to the locals effortlessly. Whether or not things ended in his favour however came down to the people he met. Luckily for the trio, Poe managed to find someone happy to talk for a reasonable cost.  
“Wait here,” Poe’s said walking passed Finn towards the ship, eyeing his anxious copilot still waiting at the helm. Jumping into the main deck Poe swung his head in far enough that Jessika would be able to hear his plan for the day.  
“Jess I need you to wait here in the ship while Finn and I go down the block. The engineer is closer than we expected. Be ready to run if things go south.”  
“Yes commander.” Jessika pushed her head into the corridor mimicking Poe as she replied.  
“Oh and please make sure no one steals the ship,” Poe added. Jess just glared at Poe in reply, insulted by the notion that she would ever let a ship be taken from her.  
Confident that Jess knew her duties, Poe ducked out of the transporter and walked over to Finn.  
***  
The temperature on the moon was at a constant state of unbearable due to its humidity. Everything had a thin film of oil over it as the air carried around more than just water in its thick concoction of atmosphere.  
Poe could feel his clothing stick to his skin as sweat slowly began to form across his body and his hair hung heavy around his face, his curls thick with the oil that slicked over the inhabitants of the moon.  
The two men walked in silence after Poe had informed Finn of the new intel, watching constantly for any sign of danger. Poe could feel Finn on edge, it was like static protruding from his body, electrifying everything around him.  
“Finn you need to relax. People are starting to get suspicious,” Poe noticed the change in energy around them as they walked. It was clear they were outsiders now which wasn't exactly helpful on such a mission. In fact it was dangerous. This was not the type of place you wanted to garner attention from anyone.  
“I'm sorry but I'm not exactly experienced with places like this.” Finn said trying to defend himself.  
“I understand but we need to keep a low profile.” Poe just kept his eyes forward as he pushed on, determined to find the engineer and head back to D’Qar.  
The road before them began to bend off around a corner and open up into a huge market. At the end of the block, sticking out amount the rest, lay a white building. Its doors were fixed open with rope and a cloth was strung up along the entrance providing some much needed shade to escape the heat. The building was plain and unexciting with no signs advertising or inviting customers inside.  
“Are you sure you weren't played?” Finn asked as he looked curiously over the dull building. Even Poe was questioning his intel. Unsure of what to expect the pilot stepped forward through the threshold looking around for any signs of life.  
Inside it was clear that this was a hangar owned by some form of machanic. Tools were sprawled across the floor and nearby tables, parts of engines and old appliances stacked up along the walls and a large ship hull sat in the middle of the workshop, it's engine exposed and atop its frame stood a small humanoid figure. They were deep in their work as sparks flew around them, the sound of their power tool echoing through the large open space. The form was of a Twi’lek woman, her headtails wrapped up within a leather protection only leaving the tips exposed. They were curled up against her back as she leant down and focus on grinding away at the rust that had built up on the old cruiser chassis. Large goggles sat over her eyes, a scarf was wrapped around her face and a grey jumpsuit was adorned upon her form providing her with protection from the sparks and small shards of flying metal.  
“Greetings miss! I'm looking for someone by the name of Speck!” Poe shouted his words as loud as his lungs would allow, trying desperately to be heard over the loud ringing of the machine held within the woman's hands.  
Hearing the faint sound of a voice the woman stood up and switched off her machine, her eyes scanning below to find the source.  
Her gaze soon fell upon two men dressed casually, standing below near the entrance of the warehouse.  
“How may I help you?” Her voice was loud but sweet and welcoming. From below the two men could make out her form as she stood in her place above them. She was unlike any twi’lek Poe had seen before. The race was well known for being incredibly tall and thin but the woman stood no taller than himself, her build curving to form an hourglass shape.  
Poe began to walk closer so that he might be heard a little easier as he repeated his words, “we are looking for the engineer known as Speck.”  
“Ah, you're looking for my brother. You can find him through that door,” she pointed over to a door in the corner of the warehouse.  
“Thank you,” Poe smiled and nod as he backed away from the ship noticing the girl immediately returning to her work completely disinterested by the presence of both men. The ringing started up again as the machine whined against the metal of the hull sending bright orange sparks cascading down its sides like a waterfall. The warehouse smelled of old engine fuel and burnt oil, it had noticeable stains along the floor and the walls were a noticeable dirty grey.  
Poe tilted his head towards the door urging Finn to follow behind him as he walked towards the back of the warehouse. It was noticeable that this place was unlike any business front Poe had witnessed before. It was uninviting and crowded by a clutter of oddly placed items and tools. Like a junkyard contained within the walls of warehouse.  
As Poe reached the door he let his knuckles knock against the metal frame, announcing his presence to whomever lay inside. Poe didn't remember the mention of a sibling in his brief but he wasn't at all surprised by it either. So little was known about Speck that at this point he would have believed that the engineer was just about anything.  
As the door swung open Poe looked up at the form that stood almost a foot taller than him. Thin and toned in build, skin deep blue with eyes shining a bright grey. Poe found it hard to see the resemblance in the two siblings. The man before him held a form that match closely to that of a Twi’lek, but in place of headtails was a full head of red hair that stuck up on its own accord.  
“Can I help you?” Speck’s voice was confused as he studied the two men that stood before him.  
“I'm looking to commission some work from an engineer named Speck. Your sister pointed us to this door.”  
“Yes of course, come in.” Upon the mention of his sister, Speck’s face eased and turned into a welcoming smile as he held the door open and motioned for the two men to step inside.  
The room inside was beyond anything the two men could have expected. It was cool and clean and lit by a dim light that hung along the ceiling. It's appeared to be carved from a branch of a tree with small lights flickering from within the structure like thousands of tiny stars within the night sky. Along the far wall of the room sat a leather desk with a reading light extended over it, blueprints and designs scattered over the face of the table.  
Poe ran his hand through his hair, the oil slicking his curls back but not taming them. Speck extended and arm offering the men to sit on a lounge that lay before them, “Please sit. Can I get you anything? Water?”  
Sharing a short glance at each other, Poe and Finn found themselves entirely perplexed by the situation they had found themselves in. How someone had remained so nice on such a harsh moon left them both questioning if what was happening was real or some delusion from the heat outside.  
“Water would be lovely thank you,” Poe took the offer extended by Speck as he settled into the soft fabric of the lounge. Wandering over to the nearby sink, Speck began to fill two glasses full of chilled water from a brass machine.  
“So what can I do for you, gentleman?” Speck said placing the glasses in front of Poe and Finn.  
Poe looked down noticing a birthmark that played along Speck’s hand. A patch of white skin broke through the dark hue of blue and wound its way up the man’s wrist. Not wishing to be rude Poe averted his eyes up to the man before him. Speck had a small welcoming smile on his face as he waited patiently for a reply.  
“Our ship needs some upgrades. It's not fast enough and because of its build and design we have had quite the challenge finding someone capable.” Poe knew the ship was practically impossible to make any faster. It's design and purpose didn't leave any room for it to be a fast ship.  
Speck’s face turned curious as his mind played over the possibilities. “Well in that case you’ll need to speak to my sister. I make the designs, she’s the one that builds and installs them. She’ll need to take a look at your ship and if she says we can do it, well then it just comes down to a matter of price.” Speck sat down on a large armchair adjacent to the lounge, his leg folding over the other as he sat back comfortably.  
Poe had never come across an arrangement like the one before him. Usually the one designing was also the one building. By assessment, if what Speck was saying was true Poe would need to convince both Siblings to return with them to D’Qar. Not only would it be impossible to separate them, it was too dangerous to let either one fall into the hands of the First Order. If the rumours were true and Speck was the engineer everyone was after, his sister was now as valuable as he was.  
Poe reached out and grabbed the glass of water before him, it was ice cold and a welcoming change to the climate outside. Taking a huge gulp, Poe could feel the cold liquid travel down his throat and through his body. The refreshment was appreciated and Poe found himself continuing the drink.  
“Wouldn't you need to look at the ship?” Finn piped up next to Poe, very confused. It was a valid observation, and one Poe had made himself.  
Speck readjusted in the seat, leather creaking under the weight, and smiled, “I trust my sister to tell me all I need to know, she has never failed me before. And besides, I like the challenge.” Speck brought his hands up to his face, lacing his finger together as they went to rest upon his chin, his face still twisted in thoughts as he eyed the two gentlemen. Poe could see that the man was testing them to see if they were honest and to be trusted or if they were here for other reasons.  
Placing the now empty glass back on the glass of the table Poe smiled, “Thank you for the water. We’ll go and discuss business with your sister now, if you don't mind?”  
“By all means.”  
Poe gave a simple nod as he stood up looking over at Finn. Finn having forgotten about his water before him was now feverishly drinking. Water dripping down his face as he gulped. Poe instinctively rolled his eyes in response as he waiting for Finn by the door.  
Slamming his empty glass back on the table Finn mumbled out a quick thank you before stumbling up from his spot to follow his friend out of the room.

As the men took their exit they hit a wall of heat and stench. The smell of the moon mixed with the metallic smell of chemicals in the warehouse hit their nose making them want to retreat to the small haven that was the room behind them. The air was thick and hard to breathe and seemed to hot for their lungs. It was like they were gasping as their lung rejected the air in the room.  
Across the huge room, now down from her spot upon the skeleton of the cruiser, stood the young mechanic. Upon seeing her now Poe noted that she was indeed shorter than any Twi’lek he had ever met, standing but a few inches shorter than himself.  
Her back was turned to Finn and Poe, her headtails now relaxed hanging from her head. They hung just below the woman’s shoulders and naturally curved out around from her head before tucking back, with the exposed tips flicking up again.  
The grey jumpsuit was now shrugged off and tied around her waist defining the curve of her hips. Her skin glowing as the light from outside illuminated her from behind showing of the purple hues of her skin, muddied currently by black oil and dirt layered over it from her day at work. Her shoulders were exposed and toned drawing in Poe’s attention.  
“Hi there, your brother, Speck, sent us over. He said we were to do business with you.” Poe said as he walked over casually taking his time to look around the large warehouse, taking in the details of the ship hull before him.  
The young woman turned raising her goggles, revealing piercing grey eyes. The silver grey was defined by a dark rim around her iris that shone over the whites in her eyes, like stars against the night sky. Drawing his attention back to the young woman Poe was captured, he had never seen anything quite like it, he couldn't look away. Her gaze held his, her eyes so unique he couldn't urge himself to look away.

Removing the scarf from her face and using it to wipe her hands, the young woman stepped forward towards the two men, her demeanor open and friendly drawing the men in closer. Adorned across her cheeks and nose sat hundreds of deep purple freckles contrasting against her paler lilac skin, her lips pulled up in a small smile defining the apples of her cheeks.  
She stopped in front of Poe and studied his face finding she liked what she found. Her voice was welcoming as she extended an arm and greeted the two men before her. “Hi I'm Kotara.”  
Poe stood silently, his eyes still studying the woman before him. Stretching along the contours of her neck sat a white birthmark, extending down her collarbone and across her left shoulder. Like paint splashed across her skin.  
Finn looked at Poe confused. Usually Poe was all talk in situations like this. He had never seen the man rendered speechless before.  
Clearing his throat, Finn snapped Poe back into reality.  
Taking the woman's hand and shaking it Poe accepted her greeting, “Sorry. I'm Poe. And this is Finn.” Finn took the woman's hand after Poe and shook it before letting his eyes wander off to other things around the room. As he scanned around the room he was captured in the odd machines and trinkets that lay precariously on benches and shelves, his face turning bright with wonder as he discovered things he'd never seen before. 

Kotara place her hands on her hips, “It’s nice to meet you both. Now down to business. What can we do you for?” Her face turned serious but was still lit with curiosity. Poe, still mesmerised by the colour of the woman's eyes, forgot for a brief moment what had brought him here before her. He let out a confused noise as he gathered his thoughts. Upon remembering his mission Poe’s eyes turned serious, now fixated on completing the task at hand. “I'm looking to upgrade my ship. She’s not fast enough for the work I do.”  
“And what is it that you do exactly?” Kotara was sizing up the pilot before her. Eyes scanning over Poe as she spoke, looking to find if he was a worthy customer.  
“Nothing that concerns you.” Poe retorted.  
“Fair enough. I'll need to see her before I can decide whether or not we can take the job. How far away is she?” Before Poe could reply he was interrupted by the loud cluttering of metal hitting and scattering over the floor, echoing throughout the hanger.  
Both heads snapped towards Finn who stood awkwardly above a pile of scrap metal, an apologetic smile across his face as he mouthed the word sorry.  
“It's alright, just try not to knock anything else over please.” Kotara responded politely. Poe was surprised at how calm and understanding she remained.  
“Sorry about him.”  
“It's fine.”  
“So shall I take you to the ship? It's just down the block,” Poe said turning back to face the young mechanic.  
“After you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work feel free to check out my one shots on my tumblr. You can find me at thenameispoe.


End file.
